Hetalia Truth or Dare
by Cherry Rowell
Summary: The cast of Hetalia are playing truth or dare again. Might up the rating later. Yaoi(duh!)
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Truth or Dare

Cherry smiled dreamily at the chocolate chip scones resting on her dining room table. Aaron scowled at his 3DS. "Why are you making goo goo eyes at the scones?"

"Oh just because."

"Okay." Aaron went back to Mario kart.

Cherry pouted. "I'm inviting Arthur Kirkland over, so he can rate them."

"Lies!" Aaron turned off his 3DS and threw a throw pillow.

Cherry ducked before glaring at her best friend. "Hey! Watch the scones!"

"Why don't you tell why you really made the scones?"

Cherry skipped over. Aaron moved over so she could sit next to him on the couch.

"I want to host a Hetalia Truth or Dare show."

Aaron sighed. "Cherry─"

"I know people never finish truth or dare fanfics but I think we can at least upload twelve chapters."

"Fine."

Cherry cheered then snapped her fingers. A guinea pig wearing a tiny back pack materialized on the floor. The animal looked at Cherry. Cherry looked at it. The animal turned to Aaron. Aaron stared at it.

Cherry gently placed him outside before walking back inside.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Is that thing gonna make it?"

"It has a back pack. Now let's try this again!" Cherry snapped her fingers.

Francis Bonnefoy materialized next to Aaron, who screamed.

France smiled at him. "Tu es belle."

Aaron blushed before turning to Cherry. "It worked."

 **Hetalia Truth or Dare show (didn't capitalize the s 'cause I'm lazy. -A.N.)**

Cherry grinned at the Hetalia cast. "Okay everyone we got dares so let's do them."

France hugged Aaron and grinned lewdly. "You smell like roses."

Aaron blushed and scowled. "Piss off." He shoved the Frenchman off.

Cherry began to read the dares out loud.

 ** _From friends of ours, they shall remain anonymous (don't know why you're probably never gonna meet them)_**

 **France-Eat a whole plate of British food.**

 **N. Italy- Just stay cute!**

 **England- Wear a French maid outfit for one hour.**

 **Russia- Sit on Prussia's lap for the rest of the chapter**

 **America- Apologize to England for making him cry (Fucking asshole)**

 **Spain- Dance with Canada to Bailando**

 **Canada-Prank call Australia**

 **S. Italy- Kiss N. Italy**

 **Germany- Give Aaron a Mercedes**

"Whoop!" Cherry cheered. "Okay France you're first."

"Bon."

"Eat a whole plate of British food."

France paled before smiling nervously. "Ma douce petite cerise…do I have to?"

Aaron placed a small plate, the size of a fifty cent coin, in front of France. France whined. "I don't want to die!"

England glared at France. "Belt up! No one has ever died from eating my food." He snapped his fingers and a tiny piece of scone fell onto the plate.

France sighed before smiling sadly at Spain and Prussia. "Remember me." Everyone, except for England and Aaron, leaned with anticipation as France placed the tiny scone into his mouth.

Bang!

Everyone jumped at the sound France racing to the bathroom, he had knocked over the chair in his haste.

North Italy smiled happily. "Ve! Let's continue with dares!"

Cherry hugged him and he giggled. "This is one of the many reasons why I love you Feliciano!"

Aaron read the next dare. "North Italy…just stay cute."

"Yahoo!"

Aaron read the next one. "England you have to wear a French maid outfit for an hour."

"WHAT?!" England screamed.

Various countries looked at Cherry with hopeful lust in their eyes.

Cherry smirked. "Don't worry guys he's wearing it." She pumped a shot gun.

Aaron quickly jumped in front of a terrified Arthur. "YOU'RE GONNA SHOOT HIM?!"

"Hell no! This old thing just shoots marshmallows."

The countries and Aaron stared at her.

"What? I'm hungry. Can a girl eat?"

Aaron gave England the maid outfit and pointed the annoyed Brit to the second bathroom.

Prussia suddenly appeared right next to Cherry, still eating marshmallows from ashot gun.

"The awesome me shall read the next dare."

Aaron showed him the card.

"Kesesese, Russland erhalten Sie Ihre sexy Körper hier!"

Russia walked over. "What is the dare?"

Aaron smiled. "You have to sit on Prussia's lap for a whole hour."

Russia blushed before complying. Needless to say, Prussia was extremely happy with the dare.

Suddenly Aaron was pissed. " _America you fucking asshole! Apologize to England right now!"_

America trembled as did the other countries at the teenaged boy's rage.

Cherry smiled and patted a still seething Aaron on the shoulder. "He may be boy but he can rage like a fan girl."

France walked out of the bathroom looking quite relieved. "The taste is finally out of my mouth."

Seconds later England came down the stairs wearing the French lacy piece of clothing.

Every country gasped.

Hungary was rapidly taking pictures.

England blushed. "Hey stop taking pictures!"

Cherry grinned. "Can't blame her Artie, you rock that outfit better than most girls."

Aaron cleared his throat and glared at America.

'Oh yeah, Hey Ig─Britain. I'm sorry for making you cry during the American Revolution." America said.

Arthur smiled. "It's alright, Alfred."

America grinned when he heard his human name. He slowly leaned down but shoved away by Hong Kong, who was now standing protectively in front of a shocked England.

"Stay away from him, American bastard!"

Alfred glared at Hong Kong.

Cherry cheered. "Whoo hoo protective children! I love it! Okay next one is for…Spain!"

Spain smiled. "What's my dare?"

"You have to dance with Canada to the song Bailando."

Canada blushed cutely while Spain smirked.

Aaron started playing the song, Bailando.

Everyone began dancing to the song.

Spain showed a blushing Canada how to move your hips against your partner. Spain kissed Matthew's neck softly towards the end of the song. The Canadian moaned softly.

Cherry began reading the next dare. "Okay, Romano you're up."

"What is it, puttana?"

Aaron, Spain, Germany, and America had to use all their strength to hold Cherry back.

Cherry smiled scarily at the now terrified Southern Italy. "Conosco un sacco di italiano parolacce, bastardo."

Romano nodded before asking again. "What's my dare?"

Aaron answered. "You have to kiss your brother."

Spain let go Cherry and zipped over to Feliciano happily. "Hooray itacest!"

Before Romano could growl out body bruising insults, Aaron beat him to it. "Don't get your hopes up. All Romano has to do is kiss him on the cheek."

Spain and Hungary pouted while Romano thanked Aaron.

Hungary and Japan were impatient. The Hungarian girl pushed Lovino toward his brother.

"Ve! Hello fratello!"

Lovino blushed before he could kiss his brother innocently on the cheek Feliciano grabbed his brother kissed him hard.

"Mmm!"

Cherry and Hungary began taking pictures of Feliciano frenching his older fratello.

Aaron smiled at the next dare then frowned. "I can't drive yet. Oh well please review and leave truths or dares."

Germany stared at Aaron. "Who are you talking to?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia.**

Cherry frowned.

Alfred looked up. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I think I lost my breakfast."

England laughed. "You lost a bowl of cereal?"

Cherry scowled. "Dang it! Oh well, hey Aaron can you drive us to an All-American truck-stop diner?"

"No. I can't drive and you've been watching too many cartoons."

"Okay, I guess we're walking then."

Aaron grabbed a trumpet, cleaned it, and then gave it to America. The American hero began playing U.S. Reveille.

Romano came down the stairs with a scowl on his face. "SHUT UP!"

America only played louder. Aaron helped Cherry look for cereal.

Luckily for America, Spain draped an arm over Romano's shoulder. "Buenos días, Lovi!"

Romano blushed but mumbled an Italian greeting back.

Japan blushed before taking a picture of the Spamano moment.

After America's trumpet solo, most of the countries were downstairs or out in the backyard. Naturally, Greece was still sleeping.

Cherry threw her hands up in frustration. "You know what forget that bowl of cereal, I'm going to Tim Hortons!"

Canada cheered quietly. Aaron tapped Cherry on the shoulder. "We're not in Canada, Cher."

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

Aaron looked at Hetalia cast. "Are you guys ready for truth or dare?"

Feliciano whined. "Ho fame."

"Okay, let's start!"

 **Here are my truths and dares. please tell them some of these are from my ocs(the inappropriate ones). I swear, even though I'm turning into a yaoi fangirl I don't want no one hating me. My oc Ayame and Ritsu would like to apologize for their friends and themselves. Tell Russia that I said he's not alone anymore and tell Canada I can see him.**

Truths  
Prussia, is Germany really HRE?  
Russia, what was your biggest regret?  
America, what was the worst part of your life?  
Italy, what do you feel when you hear that word "liar mask" and do you have a facade?(stop wearing that liar's mask please)  
Romano, give us a real reason why you hate Germany so much. Does it happen to be about you know who?  
Germany, when are you going to confess your love to Italy?  
Japan, why do you like yaoi?  
BTT, who is your most loved one and how did you all reat when they went through puberty and grown up(including their reaction)?  
For everyone: have you all seen your ships? If so, who would you not mind being shipped with?

Dares  
Prussia, go five minutes without saying awesome  
Italy, let Hungary put you in a dress  
France, wear grey for 30min.  
Spain, show your undying love for Romano  
Germany, carrying Italy like a princess for an hour  
England, get revenge from someone you hate  
Canada, sit on your crush's lap for five minutes  
All, hear the song "there for you" by flyleaf and tell me what you think especially the ones who wear the liar mask(your friends are there to comfort you!)

Aaron smiled. "These are from a really cool girl and her ocs. She said Russia you're not alone anymore."

Russia smiled then blushed when Cherry and Prussia hugged him. "Cпасибо."

"Also Canada, she sees you."

Canada smiled. "Thank you." He whispered softly and asks whether or not he can send her pancakes and maple syrup.

Aaron cleared his throat before turning to Gilbert. Prussia reluctantly let go of Ivan.

"Prussia is Germany really HRE?"

"Nein, er ist nicht das Heilige Römische Reich."

Aaron went on to the next truth. "Russia what is your biggest regret?"

Russia looked down sadly. "I don't have just one, but one of them is keeping the German families apart during the Berlin Wall times."

The countries smiled sadly.

Cherry began reading the next truth. "Italy do you─"

"PPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA!"

Cherry blinked owlishly. "Okay then. Next truth. Romano why do you hate Germany so much?"

Romano glared. "I don't hate Germany."

France raised an eyebrow. "You're glaring at him right now."

Italy glomped Romano. "Are you jealous, fratello?" North Italy pecked him on the cheek, smiling at the blush spread across Lovino's face.

"No!"

Cherry sighed. "Germany when are you gonna confess your love to Italy."

Germany blushed. "I love Italy as a friend."

Aaron mumbled a curse and read the next truth. "Why do you like yaoi Japan?"

Japan blushed. "It is complicated. I just love seeing the perfect BL pairing."

Cherry clapped her hands. "Bad touch trio, who are your loved ones and how did you react when they went through puberty?"

France, Spain, and Prussia glanced at each other. "Angromassia."

The countries and Aaron exclaimed. "What?"

Cherry sighed again. "France said England. Spain said Romano. Prussia said Russia."

Spain smiled at Romano. "You were so cute as a kid. Especially when you tried to protect me. And now you have a very curvy body!" South Italy blushed. "Shut up, bastard!"

France hugged England. "I've always loved fighting with you mon petite lapin. You especially cute when you tried to be like me." France then kissed England's hand before winking.

England blushed. "I'm not a rabbit, frog. I also enjoy our fights."

Cherry and Hungary grinned. "They are the perfect frenemies."

Germany looked for his brother. "Hey, wo ist Preußen?"

 **In a closet**

Russia blushed as Prussia began to unbutton his coat.

Prussia stared lustfully at the slender body that had been hidden. Russia blushed deeply. Gilbert place a kiss on his collar bone, this elicited a moan from Ivan.

Before Prussia could kiss the sunflower loving Russian and loud chirp caused the two to jump.

Gilbert and Gil _bird_ stared at each other.

Prussia cried out dramatically. "Why did you ruin the mood?!"

 **Back to the Truth or Dare Show**

Cherry shrugged. "He'll do his dare later. Italy let Hungary put you in a dress."

North Italy grinned. "Ve! Hungary let's go!"

Hungary beamed back. "Okay, Italy." The two ran to the changing room.

"France wear gre─"

"Non."

"France you hav─"

"Nooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Everyone winced at the loudness.

"Okay! Okay! Fine you don't have to wear gray!"

"Hooray!"

"You can _be_ gray." Cherry snapped her fingers and all kinds of color were leeched from France leaving him gray.

Aaron covers France's mouth to keep him from screaming. "It's okay. It's okay. Just breathe."

Cherry smiled at the next dare. "Spain show your undying love to Romano."

Spain then glomped Romano.

"Get off me bastardo!"

"So cute Lovino!" Spain kissed Romano. Romano moaned lightly as Spain traced his lips with his tongue.

"Okay, America let's do you!"

"I'm the hero!"

"Yes you are. What was the worst part of your life?"

"Historically?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay, I guess it would be when the Twin Towers were destroyed. I felt like I had failed my duty as a country, to protect your people."

Everyone cries. England and South Korea hug America to comfort him.

Cherry frowned sadly. "Aaron, can you read the next one?"

"Sure. Germany, carry Italy like a princess."

"Which Italy?" China asked.

"Hmm. Romano."

Cherry laughed. "Good luck, Ludwig!"

Germany sighed before wrenching a blushing and dazed Romano from Spain.

Romano didn't register that he being paraded around like a princess until thirty seconds later. "Hey put me down you potato bastard!"

Germany had put him down in order to dodge a very painful punch.

North Italy stepped out of the changing room with a smiling Hungary. His dress was kind of skater like and was the same color as his military uniform.

Romano, England, and China looked away and blushed.

Cherry squealed. "Italy you look so cute!"

"Thank you! Fratello what do you think of my dress?" He spun around giving everyone a glimpse of some rather lacey underwear.

Thud!

"Fratello!"

Cherry gasped. "He fainted! Are we supposed to give him mouth to mouth?"

Aaron shook his head. "No you're supposed to do this." He squashed a tomato.

Spain and Romano screamed in agony.

Romano blushed again after seeing Italy in the dress.

Aaron slid over to England. "Get revenge on someone you hate."

England sighed before walking out of the room.

Aaron and Cherry were confused. "I thought he was gonna prank France or Spain. Oh well."

"Canada sit on your crush's lap for five minutes." Matthew blushed before sitting on smirking Cuba's lap.

Prussia came down the stairs carrying a sleeping Russia.

"Prussia, you have to go five minutes without saying awesome."

The Prussian almost dropped Russia. "What?!" He whispered.

"Okay we have to listen to There for You by Flyleaf."

 **2 minutes and twenty seconds later**

Cherry and Italy were crying. "That song was so beautiful!"

Romano glared at them. "Pull yourself together, fratello." Even though he was tearing during the song.

Aaron read the last truth. "Have you all seen your ships and who would you want to be shipped with?"

Some of the Hetalia cast blushed.

France grinned and produced a rose. "I ship FrUk!"

America glared and glomped England. "I ship USUk!"

"Sod off, wanker!"

Spain smiled. "I ship Spamano and Spainada!"

Canada and Romano blushed.

Feliciano materialzed next to Romano. "I ship itacest!" Feli then kissed Romano on the cheek.

Prussia grinned. "I ship PruRus!"

Cherry smiled. "Awesome!"

Aaron tossed an iPhone to Canada. "We forgot about your dare in te first chapter."

"What was it?" Canada asked.

"Prank call Australia."

 **Calling Australia**

 ** _G'day!_**

 **Canada stuttered before whispering, "Hello."**

 **"Oi, is anyone on?"**

 **"Is your koala running?"**

 **"Listen cobber, you better─"**

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Everyone's jaw dropped as Canada voice level went above normal.

Canada hung up on the speechless Australia.

Cherry smiled once her shock ended. "Let's go eat breakfast."

"It's 12:30."

America piped up while carrying a blushing England. "Let's go to McDonalds!"

"Aaron drive!"

"I CAN'T!"

 **Please review and leave more truths and dares.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia Truth or Dare Ch.3

I don't Hetalia.

 **Next Day**

Cherry slid down the stairs along with an equally bored Prussia and Alfred. "I'm hungry."

Arthur popped up happily. "I can make something!"

"NO!" The countries shouted. Arthur pouted.

America grinned. "How about a breakfast burger!"

Aaron spoke from the couch. He was currently playing Mario Kart with Japan, South Korea, and India. "We're out of…buns, remember? You and Ivan got into food fight last night."

Cherry blinked. "Oh yeah. Well I'm going to McDonalds to place a really big order that they will more than likely mess up. Bye!"

The door slammed as the redhead fangirl ran to the golden arch.

Aaron sighed. "Did she leave in her pajamas?"

Alfred and Gilbert nodded. "Yup!"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Figures. Wait,shit!"

India cheered. "Whoo! Now I'm in the lead!"

Canada walked into the living room being mindful of sleeping and gaming nations on the floor. "Hey Aaron you have some dares and truths."

Aaron said nothing. Canada frowned and tried again. "Um, Aaron?"

"Hold on, Matthew. Japan tell me you didn't─"

A well-hated blue shell flew over Aaron's kart and flipped it over. The race ended with Japan in first, Aaron in second, South Korea in third, and India in fourth.(Bowser was eigth.)

Aaron frowned. "I really hate that thing. Anyway, thanks Matt."

I'm back~ I have to tell you guys something important. I'm going to an otaku storm meaning I'll turn into a psycho fangirl. Don't worry I'll contains myself as much as possible. Some of you will be lucky. Don't worry my ocs asked most of these

Truths  
America, how much trouble did Annabel cause to your land?  
Germany, do you know that you have a harmless cursed doll in one of your museums?  
England, who did you get revenge on?  
Liechtenstein, how was it when you lived with Germany and how did you feel when let you go?  
Austria, do you miss hanging out with Switzerland?  
Hungary, which bbt trio do you prefer to befriend?  
All, how do you feel about season six and the 2p nations will show?

Dares  
Italy, dance carnival mmd  
Japan, watch sao abridged episode 4 and soul eater abridged. See what America's citizens did to your precious anime!  
Hungary, kick Austria in the crotch  
All, watch the opening hetalian jet

Aaron smiled. "Okay first truth, America what did Annabelle do to your land?"

Alfred shivered. "She freaked pretty much everyone out. Ugh! I hate that movie!"

"Okay,Germany! Are you aware there is a harmless cursed doll in your museum?"

Germany nodded. "Ja. Apparently two men declared it haunted or cursed."

"Interesting. England, who did you get your revenge on?"

Arthur was about to answer when a pissed off France came through the door. "You black sheep of Europe!"

"Perverted frog!"

"Lady burner!"

"Ugly wanker!"

France smirked. "Limey."

"You son of a─"

Aaron quickly intervened. "Hold it you two. France what the hell happened?"

Francis glared at England before replying. "He had the Eiffel Tower covered with British flags."

Several countries busted out laughing including England. Aaron grinned. "Nice. Liechtenstein what was it like living with Germany and how did it feel to leave?"

"It was fine living with Germany, I guess. But it was kind of scary to leave. Luckily, Switzerland helped me." She hugged her big brother.

Feliciano came down the stairs holding a sleeping Romano.

"Hey first dare is for you. You have to watch carnival mmd."

"Ve! Okay! Aaron catch!" Feli tossed Romano to Aaron. Naturally woke up with a scream and smacked right into Aaron sending them to the ground. "Ow!"

"Stupid fratello!"

Japan picked up an iPad and handed to Feli. Italy found the video. At first he found Jill and Jack to be a bit scary but soon he was dancing to the surprisingly catching song. Alfred, Kiku, and Antonio joined him. Hungary took pictures of the dancing nations and the heap of boy cuteness on the living room floor.

While Aaron helped Romano up, Alfred ran around him screaming. Annoyed Romano slapped. "What the hell are you doing, stupid American."

Alfred gulped. "Japan watched abridged anime and now he's pissed!"

"Alfred!"

America screamed and ran away from the katana wielding Japan.

"Hungary kick Austria in the crotch."

A sickening crunch was heard. Everyone winced as a pale Austria slumped to the floor.

Aaron clutched Romano in fright. "Where the hell is Cherry?!"

The front door opened revealing a bunch of to-go McDonald's bags and familiar space themed Chuck Taylors.

"Hey people! I got break─what the hell happened in here?"

Arthur walked in from the kitchen with a cup of tea. "Truths and dares."

"Ah say no more. Anyway, breakfast!"

"Wait we still have one more dare. Watch the opening hetalian jet."

Everyone watched it on the smart tv and soon were dancing to Italy's amazing voice.

 **Please review and leave truths or dares. (if I forgot some in this chapter remind I read way too fast sometimes.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia Truth or Dare Ch.4

I don't own Hetalia.

Cherry ran down the stairs. "Guys we have more truths and dares!"

The countries whooped along with her.

Aaron closed his 3DS before reading.

Everyone: Can you guys see Canada and you're just pranking him or is he legitimately invisible to you guys?  
Canada: Why are you so sweet?  
Russia: Why do you mess with Iggy's magic?  
Romano: Next time I see you, can I give you a hug or are you still mad about the whole Halo fiasco?  
Romania: Are you a vampire? Straight answer, none of the beat around the bush bull you've been giving me. Yes or no?  
Dares  
Hong Kong: Allow France to fulfill his dare.  
France: You know that closet Prussia and Russia disappeared to? See Iggy in that maid outfit? You know what you must do.  
Russia: Drink all six of these giant vodka bottles, cause you're cuter when you're drunk  
Italy Veneziano: Sit on Germany's shoulders until dared otherwise  
Italy Romano: 3v1 Halo match. You, Japan, and a person of your choice vs Switzerland  
England: You, Italy, and Japan get your ocarinas and play Titanium right now!  
Japan: Magical girl transformation  
China: let your hair down and strike a pose that gives at least two nations nosebleeds  
Estonia: My computer broke again, please come fix it. :)  
Canada: Sing Canadian, Please by Julia Bentley and Andrew Gunadie  
England: Turn America into a kitten  
America: Be a hero  
Greece: Cuddle tim...

"Hey guys do you ignore Canada on purpose?"

Canada wilted. Memories of being neglected came at full force.

The countries looked down guiltly. "No we don't ignore on purpse mon ami we just don't see you all the time. You're like a wallflower." France hugged the now blushing Canadian.

"Canada, why are you so sweet?"

"I just try to be nice." Canada whispered before yelping as France had stared groping him. England's foot came down on his head. "Keep it your pants, frog!"

Aaron tapped the tall,cute Russian on the shoulder. "Hey Ivan, why are you always messing with England's magic?"

"I don't try to, sometimes I just cross paths with it,da?"

"Okay. Romano she wants to hug you."

Romano huffed. "Fine."

Cherry cart wheeled over to the Romanian. "Are you a vampire?"

"No."

"Oh yeah? Aaron!"

Aaron revealed a garlic necklace to Romania. Romania screamed and ran up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely a vamp. Okay time for dares!" Cherry wrote France's dare on the paper and slipped it to him slyly. "Russia! You must drink six, giant vodka bottles! Yes he is cuter when he's drunk."

An estactic Ivan zipped over and drained each bottle. After the sixth, he hiccupped and blushed. Several countries blushed at cute sight before looking away while others stared lustfully.

"Italy sit on Germany's shoulders until told otherwise."

"Ve!" Feliciano quickly bounded over Ludwig who helped him up.

"Alright. Romano, you, Japan, and someone of your choice must battle Switzerland in a Hal match."

"South Korea."

"Yay!"

The match was pretty intense. Romano was very skilled with guns and Japan along with South Korea were masters at the game overall. But it wasn't enough.

"Fanculo!"

"Jenjang!"

"Good game."

A smug Switzerland smirked at the losers.

Cherry grinned. "That was awesome! England, Italy, and Japan play Titanium using these ocarinas."

The countries and the two teens marveled at how well the trio was playing. It's a good song!

"China let your hair down and strike a confident pose!"

China slipped the hair band out his hair and let it cascade around his shoulders. He did struck a pose that resembled the ones in a Victoria Secret catalog. Too bad we don't have angel wings. Vietnam and Denmark passed out from nosebleeds.

Aaron gasped. "A fan is in trouble! Estonia go fix her computer!"

Estonia whined. "But I don't wanna─"

"Today!" Cherry and Aaron yelled.

The Baltic nation quickly zipped out the house.

"Canada sing Canadian, Please!"

Everyone began to dance to the catchy, funny song. Feliciano and Ludwig to keep from falling. America spun a blushing England around. Cherry swayed with a beaming Brazil and Aaron danced with France.

"Epic song! That has to be on iTunes! Artie turn Alfie into a kitten."

"The amazing hero can't be a helpless kitten!"

England snapped his fingers. The world's number 1 superpower transformed into an adorable wheat colored kitten.

"Aw, Greece you're up!"

The cat loving nation swept Alfred the Kitten up and cuddled him.

Aaron walked into the kitchen. "We have more dares."

 **Hi1 I have some dares and truths for you guys!**

 **First of all, a statement for England: I know you can cook. You have Gordon Ramsey, god dammit! Believe and the rainbow will guide you to happiness.**

 **Truths:**

 **Hong Kong: Why are you so protective of England.**

 **Dare:**

 **Canada: I love you so I will give you an awesome dare! Give everyone some pancakes and spread the love of pancakes to everyone1**

 **England: I dare you to dress up in your old punk clothes ...**

 **America: I dare you to not call England *Iggy* for this whole chapter..**

 **That is all! Bye people!**

Cherry and Arthur beamed at the comment.

Cherry turned to Hong Kong. "Why are you so protective of England?"

"Because he's my mum." He then glomped a blushing Arthur from the side.

"Wow he hardly shows any emotion! Canada give everyone pancakes and spread the love of pancakes to everyone."

The excited Canadian raced to the kitchen and almost knocked Aaron to the floor.

"England dress up in your old punk clothes."

"Alright."

Arthur walked to the bathroom. Two seconds later a disgruntled France was thrown out.

"America you can't call England, Iggy, for the rest of the chapter."

"But─"

"Moving on!"

The bathroom door opened revealing punk rock England. Black boots, black pants with spiked belts, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. He carried an electric guitar littered with the British flag and vulgar designs. Arthur walked back to his seat smirking at the lust filled gazes.

Aaron blushed before coughing. "M-more dares."

A now bold England had France pinned to the wall and was frenching him hard. Francis moaned into the kiss while Arthur groaned as France pulled lightly on his hair.

Hungary and Japan began taking pictures. Cherry snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah!" Japan suddenly transformed into a girl that was wearing a battle maid outfit. He didn't even bat an eye.

I can't think of any truths so  
Dares:Scotland kiss England  
France prank call queen Elizabeth ii  
All, dance to the friends theme  
Wales dress like the tenth doctor  
Romano cross dress  
All,play seven minutes in heaven

"Okay! France prank call the Queen of England!"

A smiling floated over to pink iPhone and dialed the number.

"Bonjour Queen Elizabeth."

"How did you get my num─?"

"Your country's food sucks, you drink way too much tea, I decorated Big Ben in French flags, dumped croissants all around the London Eye, stole a lost episode of Doctor Who, made out with your country and your refrigerator is eloping with your dogs."

He then hung up on the speechless Queen Elizabeth.

The door opened revealing a smirking Scotland, a smiling Wales, and beaming Northern Ireland.

Arthur scowled. "What are you wankers doing here?"

Scotland wrapped England in a bear hug. "Good ta see ye, Artie!"

Northern Ireland stood next to Wales who smiled at everyone.

Cherry squealed. "Quick you two say something!"

Wales walked over. "Hello my name is Dylan."

"And mine's Connor!"

"Ahh, British accent overload!"

Cherry twirled around in a circle before latching on to Wales. "Aaron read the dare."

Aaron smiled as North took him by the hand and sat them down near the couch. "Scotland kiss England."

"MEOW!"

"NON!"

Aaron blinked before blushing. "We forgot about Alfred."

Scotland smirked once again before kissing the protesting England. His hands trailed down Arthur's back causing him to jerk at the surprising stimuli. Slowly Arthur ran his fingers through Scotland's red hair and let out a soft moan as Scotty sucked on his lip. The British bros reluctantly pulled away from each other. Scotland's hair was messier than before and Arthur's lips were kiss bitten.

"Romano cross dress."

"Hell no."

Feliciano glomped his fratello.

"I'll help you dress Romano!"

Feli dragged the protesting Romano to the dressing room.

"Wales dress like the tenth doctor."

"Okay." Dylan spun around until he was clad in a tenth doctor outfit.

"So cute!

Cherry beamed while Hungary took pictures. "We'll continue in the next chapter."

 **Review and leave dares and truths.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia Truth or Dare Ch. 5**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._

Cherry rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Hey, guys we have more dares and truths."

Prussia groaned. "It's almost midnight."

The countries grumbled and whined as they were woken up.

Aaron huffed and began making coffee and tea. Cherry began reading the truths and dares.

 _Dare:  
England: kiss America for 10 minutes (if you can) at the lips.  
America: you can do anyrhing you want to England.  
France: eat the most disgusting food in the world every time you say or do something perveted.  
Russia: you have to make sure France do his dare. If he din't do it you can hit him, but not so hard.  
Canada: say something in Indonesian.  
Romano & Spain: dance flamenco and Romao have to wear dress and hels._

 _Truth:  
Belarus: do you love someone else beside Russia?  
Romano: how do feel when someone compared you with your brother?  
England: why you want to rule the world?  
Everyone (and the host): do all of you know Indonesia?_

 _Thats all. I hope you can update faster(-). P. S: I am sorry if my english is bad. And England, you are my favorite character and I always wish I can go to England someday._

Aaron sipped his coffee and smiled. "Your English is awesome!"

Cherry glomped Arthur. "You have another fan!"

England smiled happily.

Cherry pushed him towards America. "Alright, Arthur you must kiss America for 10 minutes."

England blushed while America grinned. Hong Kong scowled while New Zealand pouted. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and kissed him softly. Alfred rubbed the small of Arthur's back. Hungary snapped pictures of the quickly forming make out session.

"America, you can do anything you want to England." Alfred quickly lifted England up bridal style and ran up the stairs.

Cherry squealed and spun around. "Okay, France you will the most disgusting food in the world every time you do something perverted."

France pouted but then creeped behind Taiwan.

"Russia, you can hit France if he doesn't obey his dare." Ivan clapped happily then showed a pale Francis his magic cane.

Cherry looked around. "Where's the canuck?"

"Here." Matthew whispered.

Cherry hugged him. "Say something in Indonesian."

"Hoki."

Aaron stepped over a sleeping Turkey and Greece. "Where's Romano and Italy?"

"Here, ve!" Feliciano was carrying a blushing Romano.

Everyone gasped at the figure enhancing red dress Roma was sporting along with black heels. Spain laughed and snatched Romano out of Feli's arms. North Italy scowled at the churro loving nation.

Romano squirmed in Spain's arms. "Let me go tomato bastard!"

Cherry laughed as Wales gave her piggy back ride. Aaron opened his laptop. "Spain and Romano you have to dance the flamenco."

"WHAT?!"

"¡Hurra!"

The lovely, Spanish guitar filled the house. Spain dipped and spun Romano around. The duo made the familiar clicking noises with their feet. The nations couldn't help but clap along. Towards the end of the song Spain kissed Romano's curl. Naturally the Southern Italian blushed at the gesture.

"Yay! That was so sweet! Belarus, do you like anyone besides Russia?"

"No." Belarus then hissed and zipped out of the room.

Russia shivered then clutched Prussia. France then grinned. He groped a startled Ukraine's breasts. The room suddenly dropped to freezer temperature. Aaron shivered. "Who invited General Winter?"

A metal pipe smacked France in the side of face. The force of the attack sent Francis falling to the floor and leaving a dent. Some countries winced while others smirked. Russia smiled cutely and the temperature began rise again.

Cherry sighed. "Great. Now we have to get the surströmming."

Aaron and the Nordics froze. France shakily got up and hid behind Germany. Suddenly everyone began gagging.

Northern Ireland cringed. "What the feck is that?!"

A masked Cherry replied. "Surströmming. One of the smelliest foods in the world."

France shrieked and ran away. Luckily a pissed off Scotland caught him.

"Non! Non!"

"Look the faster you eat this," Scott pointed at the can, "The faster we get this shit out the house."

Nearly country kept far away from horrible smelling substance. Cherry scooped a piece up. Gray juice dripped from the grainy looking noodle. France started squirming like crazy in Scotland's grip. "Shite! Wales help meh."

Wales, still in a tenth doctor outfit, came over helped Scotland restrain France.

"3-2-1." Cherry stomped hard on Francis' foot causing yelp then shoved the fork into his open mouth. France's eyes watered and darkened.

"France?"

Silence.

Cherry and Wales stared at the frozen country. Scotland shook him. "Oi, France!"

Aaron pulled the Frenchman down into a crisscross apple sauce position and placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "I hope we didn't kill him."

Cherry shrugged and tossed the extremely smelly meal out the window. "Switzerland get a flame thrower and burn that thing." He grabbed said weapon and went outside.

"Romano, how do you feel when compared to your brother?"

"Sometimes I get annoyed but usually I feel fine."

Feliciano smiled and hugged him. "Ve!"

"England, why do want to rule the world?"

Alfred came down the stairs carrying a sleeping England.

Aaron rubbed a sobbing France's back. "I don't think he'll be answering."

"Alright, does everyone know Indonesia?"

The countries nodded. Russia smiled. "She is a very beautiful nation and a great friend!"

Aaron pointed to the country on a globe. "Yeah she has a ton of islands."

Cherry read next truths and dares.

 **I'm back with more! Don't worry its safe**

 **Truth  
America, hate to tell you this but she's real!  
All, what are your thoughts about your 2ps  
Russia, who was Anastasia? I never heard of her  
Italy, did you like the dance?  
Japan, so what did you think about the abridged anime?**

 **Dares  
Canada, do a rage moment  
Italy, watch hetalian crown- painted flowers...so sad...  
Romano, do what I said Japan to do  
Austria, play moonlight sonata  
All, watch soul eater and hetalia crossover**

Cherry grinned. "Alright, first thing first. America, the doll's real."

Alfred screamed, scaring England awake.

"What do you all think of your 2ps."

Some nations shivered. Mexico shivered. "2p Canada is scary."

Spain paled slightly. "So is 2p Italy."

Cherry hugged Russia. "Who was Anastasia?"

Ivan frowned sadly. "She was a very sweet girl who was assassinated."

Prussia hugged Russia too causing him to blush.

"Italy, did you like the dance."

Feliciano smiled and hugged Spain. "Sí."

Aaron and Japan were playing Mario Kart again. "Hey Kiku, what did you think of the abridged anime."

With hot venom seeping from his voice, Japan answered. "I hate it."

Several countries scooted back.

"Canada do a rage moment."

Matthew sighed. Alfred laughed. "Dude, that's it?"

Canada's relaxed outfit became a plaid shirt with slightly ripped jeans and boots. He looked like a badass lumberjack. With alarming speed, Canada tackled America to the floor. He got up and glared murderously at nearly everyone.

"YOU ALL ARE ─

 **The following section of this story has been deleted due to explicit language (Moose shit, bitch squealer, pussy loving dildo, etc), violence involving hockey sticks and frozen maple syrup, sexual activity including a blushing Spaniard in a maid's outfit, and a polar bear forgetting his master's name again.**

Cherry, Russia, Prussia, and Aaron peeked from behind the couch. "That was freaking terrifying."

Aaron nodded, he slowly got up. "Okay, Italy watch hetalian crown-painted flowers."

Italy happily accepted the iPad and clicked on the video. It wasn't long before the pasta loving nation was crying. Romano comforted his fratello.

"Austria play Moonlight Sonata."

Austria sat at a piano.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

"The wall." Cherry pointed at a piano shaped hole.

Amazing music began filling the house. Countries began pairing with each other and started dancing. Cherry and Wales began popping popcorn. Aaron stopped dancing with New Zealand.

"Why're you making popcorn?"

"After watching the Hetalia+Soul Eater Crossover, we're gonna watch Victor/Victoria."

"Cool."

The countries gathered around the smart tv watched as Soul Eater versions of themselves look bad ass in all forms.

 **Review please and leave truths and dares.**

 **(I used Google Translate.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hetalia Truth or Dare Ch.6**

 **I don't own Hetalia.**

Cherry hugged Russia who happily hugged back. "We have more truths and dares!"

The countries cheered.

 _Truthes:_

 _-England: What is the craziest thing you've ever done?_

 _-Greece: Was there ever a time you didn't love cats?_

 _-Hungary: What do you ship the most?_

 _Dares:_

 _-All: Do the countries know about the crack ships? If so they must sit with their different ships for the rest of the chapter and hopefully do something romantic!_

 _-Prussia and Germany. I want to see in you in dresses. NOW!_

 _-Canada try and make the other countries notice you!_

Cherry read them. "England what's the craziest thing you've ever done."

"I guess one of them would have to be trying to steal a hamburger from America."

Some countries laughed while Alfred blushed. "Iggy! I said I was sorry and besides it grew back!"

England just scowled.

"Greece, was there a time when you didn't love cats."

"No."

Cherry shrugged. "Okay. Hungary, who do you ship the most?"

Hungary paused her photo taking. "Hmm, FrUK or PruRus."

Aaron cheered. Cherry turned to the countries. "You all must sit with your crack ships for the rest of the chapter."

All the nations sat next to other crack half. England couldn't help but blush slightly as Denmark sat next to him. Russia smiled as Italy began playing with his face. Hungary pecked a blushing New Zealand on the cheek. France kissed Finland who squeaked at the sudden act of passion. Sweden blushed lightly as Australia kissed his neck.

Cherry used Hungary's camera took pictures of all the crack pairings. "Alright Canada try and make the other nations notice you."

Spain had a blushing Matthew pinned to the wall.

"Oh well. You did this last dare in the last chapter."

 **English food is the best!** ****

 **Anyway, I'm loving this so far! I have some truths and dares!** ****

 **Truths:** **  
** **Sealand: Where are you and why does autocorrect choose ti put you as Sealant?** **  
** **Canada: Why must you be so adorable, poppet?** **  
** **Russia: My friend, California, tried to stalk you, poppet. How do you react?** **  
** **England: Would you like to go to a pub?** **  
** **America: Why do you eat that rubbish? English food is the best!** **  
** **Romano: Why must you act the way you do?** **  
** **Everyone: Would you favor a cookie, poppets?** ****

 **Dares:** **  
** **Canada: Punch someone in their face. They may not fight back.** **  
** **America: You may not eat McDonald's for a day *evil British laughter*** **  
** **Spain: 7 minutes in heaven with Romano!** **  
** **France: Lock two people in a bathroom!** **  
** **England: Take me to Narnia, poppet!** **  
** **Germany: Kiss your crush, poppet! *chanting 'Italy'*** **  
** **Everyone: Read a lemon.** ****

 **That's all for now! Bye, poppets!**

"Sealand, why does autocorrect choose to put you as Sealant?"

"It does what?!"

Sealand then whined to Wy much to England's annoyance.

"Canada, why are you so adorable?"

Matthew blushed and whispered. "I just am, I guess."

"Aw! Hey Russia, California tried to stalk you."

Ivan's eyes widened. "That is fine. She is a sunny state, da? I like the sun." Russia sighed happily as he began daydreaming about sunflowers.

"England, do you want to go to a pub with her?"

Arthur perked up. "Right now?"

"Probably later."

Aaron patted a pouting England's back.

"America, why do eat that rubbish? English food is the best!"

Alfred scoffed. "No way, dude! Hamburgers kick your burnt British food's ass!"

A red-faced England began choking a frightened America. "What to say that again, prick?"

"Romano, why do you act the way you do?"

Romano frowned. "I don't know. I just do."

Cherry snapped her fingers. "Would you like a cookie?" In her hands was a silver platter of Custard Creams. The countries thanked the fangirl and each took a biscuit.

Aaron began to read the dares. "Canada, punch someone in the face?"

Matthew glanced at the floor before surging forward. He punched France, sending the Frenchman through the wall.

Cherry groaned. "Damn, these walls do not get a break."

"America, you are cannot eat McDonalds for a whole day."

Alfred's eyes filled with tears then dried. "Wait a minute, I still have Burger King, Wendy's, Carl's Jr., KFC, Johnny Rockets…" Alfred kept listing fast food restaurants.

Wales rolled his eyes. "How are you not the fattest country?" He muttered.

"Spain, seven minutes in heaven with Romano, now!"

"Alright! Come on, Lovi!"

Spain lifted a blushing Lovi bridal style and ran upstairs.

"France─"

"Ve! Let us out!"

"You bloody frog! I'll kill you!"

Everyone turned to the bathroom door which was currently being pounded on.

"Never mind then. Oh and England you take the fangirl to Narnia! Germany kiss your crush!"

Ludwig blushed lightly before kissing Japan. Kiku's eyes widened before responding softly.

Aaron huffed. "Damn it I wished he could've kissed Feli."

Cherry walked past a sleeping Greece with cat ears. "Everyone read a lemon."

 **10 minutes later**

"Aaaahhh! Get away from me from Turkey!"

"Ve! Fratello let's act this fanfic out."

"No! Chigi! Don't touch there!"

"W-wait a minute Wal─ah!"

"Oh mon cher!"

"Not you too, frog!"

Cherry, Aaron, and Hungary sat in the loft and watched as the countries defined yaoi chaos.

"Hmm, I think we should end it here."

"The chapter, right?" Hungary snapped a pic of Northern Ireland kissing Australia.

"Of course. We'll post another one tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hetalia: Truth or Dare Ch. 7**

 **I don't own Hetalia**

Aaron frowned at Cherry who was eating a muffin. "You said you would update September 28th."

Cherry scowled. "My wireless mouse broke. Midterms. Then the router stopped working. You of all people should know this."

"Just speaking for the readers. Anyway let's start."

Cherry perked up and began reading.

 _ **This is freaking awesome. Dare: America to dress in his old cowboy clothes and dance with Canada to- Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy. I dare the Bad Touch Trio and England to dress as Pirates and try their sexiest pirates quotes on someone they like, Truth for Romano: Do you love your brother an tomato bastard? Germany: say something provocative to Prussia while he's dressed like a pirate. Sweden: Kiss one of the western countries of your choice.**_

"America, dress like a cowboy and dance with Canada to Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy."

Cherry snapped her fingers and America suddenly looked like he stepped out of a kick ass western movie. He twirled his lasso in the air and caught Canada with it.

Hungary took pictures while Cherry started playing the music. Canada blushed as Alfred spun him around and pressed against him. Soon everyone started dancing around the North American brothers. America grinned at Matthew and placed his cowboy hat on Matt's head towards the end of the song.

"New love for country music. Bad Touch Trio and England, you have to dress like pirates and try your sexiest pirate quote on someone you like."

Cherry snapped her fingers again and the four countries were clad in pirate costumes. England smirked and pinned France to a wall. "I want ta do three things. Kiss ye." He placed a kiss on France's neck. "Touch you." He squeezed Francis' arms lightly. "And fuck you." Arthur rubbed his crotch against a moaning Francis. France rubbed England's waist before smiling smugly. He whispered in England's ear. "Blow me!"

Spain gripped a blushing Canada by the waist. "Mi amante, I can't taste my lips can you do it for me?" Canada's blush darkened. He slowly pressed a kiss onto Spain's lips.

Prussia smirked before pressing against a smiling Russia. "Hey, Russia, ye clothes are making meh uncomfortable, take them off."

Ivan blushed darkly. Cherry laughed. "I love pirates! Romano do you love Spain and Feliciano?"

South Italy blushed before mumbling yes.

"Germany say something provocative to Prussia." Ludwig blushed but walked over to Gilbert.

"I'd look good on you."

Prussia smirked once more. "Is this your way of saying you want to do a threesome?"

Ludwig and Ivan blushed harder.

"Sweden kiss one of the western nations of your choice."

Sweden kissed Australia. Australia wrapped his arms around Sve's neck and deepened the kiss.

Aaron read the next truths and dares.

 _ **Halo~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I have some truth nd dare for the nations...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Truth:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **England: how many colonies you have when you are an empire?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **America: when is mcdonald first made?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rusaia: what is your favorite food? (I don't know what to ask)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **France: who is your favorite person in the world?**_ _ ****_

 _ **Dares:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **England: turn yourself to a girl, wear a maid outfit and let America do anything he want with you.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **America: prank France.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Canada: you are my sister favorite, so can you give her some pancake? She love it(-)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **France: don't talk and do anything dirty or perveted, if you do Russia can hit you.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Thats all(7)... sorry if my english is bad.**_

"England, how many colonies did you have when you were an empire."

"38."

"Alfred, when was the first McDonald's made?"

"April 15th 1955! Great day in my history!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Russia, what is favorite food?"

"Pirozhki! They're yummy, da? I'll go make some!" He skipped happily into the kitchen.

"Who is your favorite person in the world, France?"

"Angleterre!" He kissed Arthur on lips, the blonde Brit blushed.

"England turn yourself into a girl, wear a maid outfit, and let America do anything he wants with you."

Arthur huffed before snapping his fingers. His pirate outfit changed into French maid outfit as he gained boobs and a─

"Art-Alice!" Alfred frenched Alice who wrapped her arms around America's neck. America smirked and carried her upstairs.

"Canada, give the fangirl's sister pancakes. She loves you."

Matthew smiled. "Okay, I'll pack maple syrup for her too."

"France if you do anything dirty or perverted Russia can hit you." France nodded.

 _ **Thank you for your compliment. Okay I have more truth or dare for you guys.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **Truth:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All Nations: I heard that most people from other countries only know Bali but not Indonesia. They think that Bali is the name for Indonesia. Is that true?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Canada: What is your favorite thing in the world? By the way, you are my sister favorite nation ;)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **France: Why yoy are pervert?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Russia: What is your opinion (is it right?) of WW2?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Italy: What is your favorite food beside pasta?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Author: Can you bring Indonesia?**_ _ ****_

 _ **Dare:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **England: Do you love America? You have to tell the truth!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **America: You are one of my favorite character, so eat Hamburger.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Romano: Sing one of Indonesian song. Either National or Traditional.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Italy: Watch "Ganteng - Ganteng Serigala" and tell me your opinion about that film.**_ _ ****_

 _ **P. S: I am Indonesian, I am from Bali. That the reason why I ask you about Indonesia.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Sampai jumpa dan terima kasih.**_

Cherry began reading. "Okay, so do you guys know Indonesia or just Bali?"

Most nations answered just Bali. Russia came out the kitchen wearing a pink apron and holding a plate of pirozhkis. Everyone took one and thanked Ivan who blushed, happy that they liked the food.

"Do you guys think Indonesia's human name is Bali?"

They shook their heads no.

"Alright. Canada what's your favorite thing in the whole world. By the way, you're her sister's favorite."

"Maple syrup." He whispered softly.

"Why are you a pervert, France?"

Francis blushed and smiled apologetically. "I can be a bit aggressive with showing my love."

Quebec chuckled under his breath. "A bit?"

"Feli, what is your favorite food besides pasta?"

Feli licked Romano's curl before answering. Roma yelped then blushed at the feeling spreading through his body. "I also like tiramisu!"

Aaron nodded in agreement. "Hey, can we bring Indonesia?"

"Of course!"

A beautiful woman with long dark hair materialized in the room. "Okay. Well hello, my name's Mawar but you can call me Rose."

The countries began to marvel at her and ask her questions.

A now male England walked down the stairs along with a smiling Alfred.

"Do you love America England?"

Arthur blushed. "Y-yeah but I also love France." He then ran back upstairs. Alfred and Francis smiled widely.

"America, you're one of her favs so eat a hamburger."

"Yay!" Alfred produced a burger from somewhere and began eating it.

"Russia, what's your opinion of World War Two?"

"My feelings are a little complicated." Ivan frowned.

"Ok, next one."

 _ **Read your profile :D Harry PotterXDraco Malfoy is called Darry :D Your welcome! Also hehe loved Arthur dare:D Also another England fan! Truths: France why do you have a rape face? Russia Do you like Prussia back? Dares: Everyone remember the song Italy danced to? Find the English dubbed version and listen to it (Its Carnival)**_

"Woohoo! Another Arthur fan!" Cherry glomped a smiling England.

Aaron began reading truths. "France, why do you have a rape face?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Not an answer. But we're moving on. Russia do you like Prussia back?"

Ivan blushed before whispering. "Da."

Aaron, Cherry, Hungary, and Japan cheered as Prussia kissed the red faced Russian.

"Alright time to dance!"

Everyone started to dance to the happy sounding song. Only a few were actually listening to the lyrics. Romano and Feliciano danced together. Wales twirled New Zealand around. Russia and Indonesia danced goofily together.

"Wow! That song is actually a lot darker." Cherry pouted. Rose nodded.

 **Have Canada call France papa until otherwise dared.**

Mawar read the dare. "Matthew, you have to call France papa until the end of the chapter."

"Maple. Okay." Canada whispered.

France suddenly appeared behind the Canadian. "Bonjour, Matthew!"

"Hello, papa." Canada blushed as France began cooing at him.

 _ **I dare japan to watch Rosario Vampire and see if he gets a nosebleed.**_

Aaron handed Japan an iPad. He began watching it. Cherry then stared streaming it on the smart TV. Halfway through season 1, Japan yanked Germany over onto his lap. He leaned down and whispered in Ludwig's ear.

"Would you wear school girl outfit for me?" Germany blushed before mumbling something.

 _ **Truths:  
Switzerland: When chasing Italy, how do you react When France says, "Someone Got the Farmer's Daughter Pregnant again"  
Switzerland again: how would you react if you got signed up for anger management classes?  
Dares:  
Romano, from now on, you must put some money in this "Swear Jar". Every time you swear, you must put a euro/whatever the currency's is of wherever you are right now.  
Switzerland: Emily the magician here: until the next chapter, you will have the personality of Ukraine! **_

Cherry began reading the next truths and dares. "Switzerland how do you react when France says someone got the farmer's daughter pregnant again?"

"It annoys the hell out of me." He then pointed his gun at France. France yelped and hid behind Scotland.

Indonesia tapped Switzerland on the shoulder. "How would feel if you got signed up for anger management classes?"

"Mad. I wouldn't have time for it. I'm too busy protecting my country and my sister."

Aaron slid next to Romano. "Every time you swear, you will put money in this jar." He held a clear jelly jar.

"Aaron, that thing was full this morning."

Aaron blushed. "Yeah, I threw the jelly on the road. Anyway, you swear, you pay."

"Fuck that."

"One dollar."

"Suck ass."

"Two dollars."

"Shit!"

"Five dollars."

"Damn it!"

"Fratello, stop talking!"

Romano scowled. "Fuck off, bastard!"

Spain tried to the Italian down. "Lovi, we're trying to help you."

"Suck a dick, you tomato bastard. Stop laughing you demon potato whore!" Romano yelled at Prussia.

"Forty dollars." Romano growled before placing it in the jar.

Cherry and Rose laughed before continuing with the dares. "Switzerland, from now on you'll have the personality of Ukraine." She snapped her fingers.

Switzerland blinked before he smiled gently. "Is anyone hungry? I can make lunch."

"Oh my gosh! Success!" Cherry hugged the blushing Swiss.

Indonesia grinned. "Now there will be less gun violence during the world meetings."

 _ **Truths:  
Switzerland: do you know how ironic it is to beat someone with a peace prize?**_

 _ **To England And France, Hungary and Romania, and Turkey and Greece: have you ever heard of the "Jerry Springer Show"? In case you haven't, it's a show where tacky people like you guys go and fight out you're issues.**_

 _ **Dares:  
Switzerland: From now on, your peace prize has been revoked, due to the fact that you have been treating to beat people with it. **_

"Switzerland, do you know how ironic it is to beat someone with a peace prize?"

Vash blushed before replying. "Yes, I do. I apologize to everyone I've hit with it."

"England, France, Hungary, Romania, Turkey, and Greece have you heard of The Jerry Springer Show?"

All of them replied unanimously. "No."

"Well it's where tacky people like you guys go and fight out their issues."

"You think we're tacky!" The countries were upset.

"No she does! And stop saying things at the same time! Damn, it's like the freaking Shining."

Aaron calmly told Vash that his Peace prize is to be revoked until the end of the fanfiction or until he does enough community service.

The front door opened slowly and a silvery, white she cat with bluish-green eyes walked in and sat in front of the countries. "Hello everyone, you can call me Wolf. I'm new to fanfiction and yes I'm a talking cat."

Cherry, Aaron, and the countries smiled. "Hey!"

Cherry knelt down. "Do you have truths and dares?"

Wolf nodded. "Yep. But first." She leapt up and gave Italy, Canada, and England a kitty lick.

"You three are my favorite characters." Canada blushed then petted her softly. "Now onto the truths and dares!"

 **Truths:** **  
** **France - One of my best friends is actually completely terrified of you because of your perverted tendencies, what is your opinion of that? (I am completely serous about that!)** **  
** **Kumajiro - Why do you keep forgetting your owners name and why does he keep mispronouncing yours?** **  
** **England - I actually have more than one question for you. Firstly what was the first magic you've ever used? And secondly what was the worst mistake you have made with magic?** **  
** **Greece and Turkey - Why do you two hate each other? Or is that the way you guys give each other affection?** **  
** **Iceland - *gives him a kitty smile* May I pounce on Mr. Puffin? I promise not to bite or use my claws on him.** **  
** **Italian Brothers - What's better Pasta or Pizza?** **  
** **Everyone - Umm... I was wondering, are you guys ok with the fact even though I love you all I have actually somehow become more fond of your 2Ps rather than you guys?** ****

 **Dares:** **  
** **Before I begin on these I want to do something *takes out a small ray gun from out of nowhere* this is called the transmogifier, I can change anyone to anything else with ease using this~ *sets it to gender and changes the gender of Germany, England, Romano, Canada, and Prussia into girls* That's better and so that me and the authors see eye to eye. *sets the gun to neko and transforms Cherry and Aaron into cats* I know I'm evil, now its time for the dares! X3** **  
** **Spain, Italy, America, and France - I dare you four to sing "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction and of course direct it at your crushes~** **  
** **Japan - I dare you to take Germany on a cute little date~** **  
** **America and France - After your done with the song I want the two of you to sandwich England! *mutters something about a FrUKUS love triangle*** **  
** **Italy and Spain - After your done with the song I want the two of you to sandwich Romano! *mutters something about a Spain X Romano X Italy love triangle*** **  
** **Greece - *reaches out with a kitty face* Hug... please?** **  
** **England - Sorry for turning you into a girl. (No not really!) But could you make a spell and have everyone who can't see your mythical creatures actually see them and watch their reactions?** **  
** **Everyone - How about we play all the Five Nights at Freddy's games in a row with all the lights off!? Now I'm pretty sure most of you probably don't know what I'm talking about but America, and probably Canada, knows what I'm talking about don't cha? Hehehehehehehehe~ :3**

Cherry began reading the truths. "Ok, France one of her best friends is scared of you because of your perverted tendencies. What's your opinion of that?"

"Hmm, maybe she should be more open to love."

England scowled. "Maybe you should stop molesting someone every five minutes."

"Oh mon cher, you wound me!" Francis clutched his chest.

"Frog! You're reaching for Hungary's breast!"

Hungary yelped as Francis' hand made contact. She growled then slammed her frying pan on his head.

"Kumajiro, why do you keep forgetting your owner's name and Canada why do you keep mispronouncing his?"

The polar bear looked up and placed his paw on Canada's hand. "Sometimes I forget for a short while but you always remind me."

Canada teared up before kneeling down. "Thanks. And I'm sorry for mispronouncing your name. I don't know why I do that."

Cherry wiped her eyes before leaning on America. "Does this kind of remind you of _Ted_?"

"Yep."

"Okay, England. What was the first magic you ever used?"

England thought for a moment. "A simple flower spell. I wanted to make an everlasting garden for the fairies."

"Aw! What was your worst mistake with magic?"

Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, Australia, and America began laughing. England blushed. "Wankers."

"What happened?" Indonesia asked.

Arthur sighed. "I wanted to try shapeshifting but instead two angel wings sprouted from my back."

"So, you became a male Victoria Secret model. That doesn't sound like the worst magic mistake."

"The wings were _sensitive."_

"Oh. Damn, I missed it!" Arthur squirmed in Northern Ireland's and Australia's hug.

"Greece and Turkey, why do you hate each other?"

Greece and Turkey looked up in shock.

"Or maybe that's how you show affection?"

Greece blushed while Turkey grinned. "Yeah, screaming and fighting means love and caring."

"Ah, my fangirl heart!" Cherry twirled. Wolf smiled at Iceland.

"Can I pounce on Mr. Puffin? I won't use my claws or teeth."

Iceland sighed before whistling. The Icelandic bird came flying only to be jumped by pretty cat. Wolf smiled and continued to play with the slightly scared puffin.

Aaron turned to the Italian brothers. "Which is better pizza or pasta?"

"Pasta!"

"Pizza."

Both Italians glared at each other. Aaron began inching away. A dangerous aura begin emitting from both of them.

"Oh no, guys calm down!"

"Romano."

"Feliciano."

The two began walking towards the other. Quickly Spain, France, Austria, and Greece tried pulling the Italians in an opposite direction but were instead dragged or thrown off. They stopped at least two inches from each other.

"Take it back."

"No."

Feli sighed before whipping out an apron. Roma followed suit.

Cherry, Aaron, and Wolf nearly had an anime-like fall of shock. "A cook off?"

"Sì!"

 **This part of the fanfiction has been time skipped. Tell me if that makes sense.**

Wolf licked pizza sauce off her claw. "Do you guys mind if I like your 2ps more than you."

"Not a prob." America smiled while France looked aghast. He loomed over Wolf.

Aaron picked up a butter knife. "So help me leprechauns, if you rape a cat…"

France leapt back. "I would never do that!"

Cherry and Hungary took pictures of an Itacest makeout session happening in the kitchen. Aaron glared at France. "Okay, time for dares."

Wolf sat up. "Wait! Before we start…" She pulled out a gun. "This is called a transmogifier, it can change anyone into anything else." She set the gun to gender, pointed it at Germany, England, Romano, Canada, and Prussia and fired.

Said countries screamed as they blinded by a white flash. Prussia blinked before looking down. "Holy shit, I have breasts! Russia feel!"

Ivan blushed as Prussia grabbed his hands and placed them on his chest.

England scowled. "Why is it that _I_ always have to change into a girl?" France smiled at Arthur (Alice). He picked her up bridal style. "Because you are beautiful, Angleterre."

Arthur blushed then mumbled. "Wanker."

Germany accepted a dress that Aaron handed to him. It was a black, lacey dress.

"This was a dare we forgot about. Give this to Prussia too." It was another dress, same style but a different color, red. The two _sisters_ were directed to the dressing room.

Romano blushed as Feliciano was playing with a certain area below the neck. Canada smiled as Spain twirled her around. Cherry squealed. "Oh my gosh! You guys are beautiful!"

Wolf pointed the gun at Aaron.

"Um." Aaron tugged on Cherry's sleeve.

"What, oh! Cat with a gun."

"Just so we can see eye to eye." Wolf fired. This time the countries were blinded by a red flash. Cherry blinked and held up a paw.

"Holy shit! Aaron look at meeeeeee…" Cherry trailed off as she stared at her best friend who was now a lion.

Several countries stepped back from the fanboy lion who appeared to be in shock. Wolf smiled apologetically. "Oops."

"Oops?" Aaron growled. Cherry quickly scampered in front of him.

"Don't worry bro, she'll fix you."

Wolf beamed and held up her gun again. Now a pink flash burned everyone's corneas. Wolf and Cherry began squealing.

Indonesia's eyes widened. "You're a neko-boy."

Aaron blinked. Two red cat ears and a black tail on his lower back.

"As long as I'm not a lion, I'm fine."

England frowned. "What do you have against lions?"

Aaron hissed. "Stuff."

"Okay let's move on!" Cherry smiled nervously, not wanting Aaron relive his nightmares. "France, America, Spain, and Feliciano sing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction and direct towards your crushes. A stereo crashed through the wall and began playing the instrumental of the song. The four nations began singling towards England, Canada, and Romano.

The new female nations were blushing as their loved ones serenaded them. The other countries began dancing to the song.

"That was fun. Japan take Germany on a date."

Ludwig and Gilbert walked in wearing beautiful dresses. Japan smiled at Germany. "Ludwig, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Germany smiled back. "Ja."

"Hooray! Now get out!" Cherry snapped her fingers. The two countries disappeared.

Aaron's eyes widened. "Harsh, Cher."

"Oh relax, I teleported them to a fancy restaurant in New York. Great food and great view. They'll teleport back here at midnight."

America and France were crushing England in a loving bear hug. Romano squirmed between Spain and Feliciano. "Let me go you fucking bastards!"

"Twenty-five dollars."

"Damn-it!"

"Thirty dollars."

Spain quickly kissed Romano to silence her while Feliciano reached inside her pocket for money to put in the jar.

Greece picked up Wolf cuddled her. "You are so cute." He sighed.

"Aw, thanks!"

Cherry jumped on top of America's head. "England, can you cast a spell on the other countries so they can see your magical friends?"

"Sure." Arthur began mumbling. Suddenly loud gasps and screams were heard throughout the entire house.

"Fairies!"

"Trolls!"

"Unicorns!"

Cherry then leapt into Wale's arms. "Where's your dragon?"

"Back home I'm afraid."

Wolf grinned. "Time for FNAF!"

America pumped his fist in the air! "Aw yeah! That's my game!"

Aaron began explaining the plot and controls of the game to the countries while Indonesia passed out laptops.

 **Two minutes later**

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"What the fuck are─ack!"

"The cameras died!"

"Why is there an evil robot teddy bear?!"

Aaron, Wolf, and Chery laughed at the reactions.

 **Rate and Review. Sorry it's been a while. My mouse broke, then midterms came, and then I was failing chemistry, and then finals. But I'm on Winter break now! (Not failing Chemistry anymore. Sweden and Japan helped me study.)**


End file.
